Twists and turns of life
by Aim-cl
Summary: Merdith grey is a new intern at Seattle Grace, when she runs into an old professor with whom she had sex with, will they reignite the flame or will their relationship be strictly professional? MerDer (first few chapters are about when they had sex)
1. Chapter 1

**Meredith's POV**

I always thought he was so sexy, well everybody did, there was just something about him he's so charming and handsome you just want to rip his clothes off all the time, he was that professor, the hot one.

"I will be leaving soon, I was offered a job a as head of neurosurgery at Seattle Grace" I was taken out of my daydream by the booming voice of Derek Shepherd or McDreamy as my friends and other people in my class like to call him. Let me clear this up, I am Meredith Grey, second year med student I'm currently sitting in my neurosurgery class next to my two best friends Cristina and Izzie, we all live together in a tiny apartment outside is campus, Cristina and I mostly get really bored, go to bars and end up sleeping with inappropriate men.

I notice a few other girls pouting at the thought of Derek Shepherd leaving. Every girl in my class fawned for him. From what we could tell, he was single, no wedding ring or girlfriend showing up in the middle of classes. I for one didn't really care that he was leaving, sure I'm losing my very hot teacher but it doesn't really matter, it's not like he even notices me, I'm just me, I typical med student, broke as fuck, always tired and lazy, I show up to class every day, in tight sweats my honey blond hair in a bun and a simple T-shirt, I sit in the exact same seat in the third row next to my two best friends, I was indifferent to the other girls in my class.

"Class dismissed" I hear coming from the teacher who had been talking about when he was going to leave and the details of it, I didn't really care so just zoned out the entire time. I slowly get up, gather my things and head out of the classroom. It was dark outside, I decide to head home and change. I get into my car follows by Izzie and Cristina who carpooled with me every day.

"We're drinking tonight." I state as soon as Cristina and Izzie are in the car.

"Sure, where?" Cristina asked as she buckled her seatbelt on the passenger's side.

"The bar across campus." I say with a sigh, I'm exhausted but at the same time tequila should help.

"i'm not coming." Izzie states quietly from the backseat, Izzie is very quiet and reserved.

"Don't expect me back until noon." I say, normally these nights end up going something like this, drink till I can't quite remember my name and have sex with someone…

The rest of the car ride was complete silence, once we reached our tiny apartment Cristina and I quickly got changed, Izzie turned on the TV and started watching some mindless reality television. Cristina and I quickly left the apartment and made our way to a bar called the emerald city but we referred to it as Joe's because we were close to the bartender. Once we got there I sat on a barstool next to the bar, Joe immediately came up to me and poured my first shot, I immediately downed it, I kept downing shots until a very sexy dark haired man sat next to me.

 **Derek's POV**

I woke up this morning exhausted, I had barely had any sleep. I dragged myself out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen, I found a note on the kitchen table from my wife saying that she was called into the hospital, I sighed reading the note, typical, our marriage was falling apart, she's cheating on me and I don't even care anymore. I get in my car and head to Dartmouth where I am teaching, I am also a surgeon at a nearby hospital but I mostly teach. Today I was going to announce my departure to seattle, my old friend and resident Richard Webber offered me a position as head of neurosurgery at Seattle Grace which I was thrilled to accept, my wife well she wants to stay here. We will probably get a divorce and I probably won't give a shit, my wife and I don't talk any more and we gave up a while ago.

My first two classes went fine but my third and last was my class with the one and only student Meredith Grey, she was beautiful and carefree, she showed up every time with her hair in a bun wearing some sweats with a T-shirt. She was mesmerising, unlike my wife she didn't care what other people thought, she didn't wear any makeup and was comfortable in he own skin. As soon as she walked into his class he slipped off his wedding ring, not that he thought anything was going to happen but just in case.

The class went relatively smoothly he said the same mumbo jumbo about leaving like he said to every single class of his. Once pretty much everybody left I pick up my briefcase and make my way towards the bar across the street. Once I'm there I spot a familiar girl with honey blond hair sitting a the bar, she looks stunning in tight high waisted skinny jeans and a crop top that reaches just above where the jeans begin, I sit on the barstool next to her and say,

"So this a good place to hang out?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I know this out of the ordinary for me this kind of writing isn't my type but I wanted to try it. The first few chapters are just an introduction to the fic the real story will start at chapter 3 or 4. I legit have to stop making new fics or I'm never going to update them…. Any way…. Like it, love it, hate it? Want your opinions, please leave them In reviews.** ***Smut in next chapter*** **K I'm out *Mic drop***


	2. Chapter 2

**Smut! Smut! Smut!**

Derek's POV

"So this a good place to hang out?" I ask stupidly. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

I keep repeating to myself as the the beautiful girl sitting next me turns her head to look at me.

"Derek Shepherd." She breathes out as a small smile appears on her lips, I mirror this action and give her my patented 'McDreamy' look, yes I know that's my nickname at first I was really embarrassed at first but then I realized I could use it to my advantage.

"Meredith Grey." I say copying her words, I slightly raised my eyebrow at her, she giggles at this action. God that laugh is so addicting. She looks at me, her emerald green eyes staring into my ocean blue ones. Her eyes are so beautiful. I think to myself. I slightly lean toward a little and she does the same, before I can fathom what's happening my lips are on hers.

MEREDITH'S POV

Oh. My. God. I am kissing McDreamy, but I can't think about that that because all I'm thinking about is deepening the kiss. He licks my lips, I slightly open my mouth to give him entrance, we kiss for a while before he gets of his stool without breaking the kiss, he places himself in-between my legs and rubs his erection against my hips. He breaks the kiss for a few seconds and whispers huskily in my ear, "So, want to go my house?"

"Sure." I whisper seductively in his ear. We quickly grab our bags and make our way to the exit. We decided to call a cab because Cristina wants the car and his car is still at the University. We hail a cab and quickly place ourselves in the backseat.

Once the cab stops, he grabs my hand softer than expected and takes me inside, once on the other side of the door, he pins me to the back of the door and starts kissing me senseless, he then lifts me up a little making me wrap legs around his waist. He starts to kiss my neck and move his hands slowly down my body stopping at my hips, he plays for a few seconds with the hem of my shirt before placing his hands on my flat stomach lifting my shirt off me breaking the series of kisses he was pressing against my neck. I am so going to have a hickey tomorrow but I don't care I am way to engrossed in the steamy exchange in between myself and Derek. He resumes his kisses on my body only this time going to my collarbone and my chest, I moan at the sensation. He slips the left strap of my black lacy bra over my shoulder and starts playing with the hook of my bra, he finally managed to get my bra unhooked.

Derek's POV

I finally manage to unhook the clasp of the lacy bra. I swiftly slip off the lacy material, I take one of her nipples in my mouth and begin to tug and suck on it making her moan loudly, I quickly move on to the next one doing the exact same thing making her moan louder than before. I pick her up and carry her to the bedroom, I gently lay her down on the bed and start to leave a trail of kisses everywhere on her neck, chest and torso. I swiftly unbutton her jeans, I drag them down her legs to reveal a black lacy thong. I kiss the inside of her thighs and the outline of the panties that don't cover much. I swiftly move the material out of the way making them pool at her ankles. I start to lick and suck at her already wet folds before reaching her clit, making her moan and groan loudly. I quickly insert one finger into her almost making scream, I add two more fingers making her practically shake.

"Oh, god Derek!." I hear her moan as she starts to climax and spasm around my fingers. I continue to move my fingers inside her as she rides her orgasm, shaking and mumbling incoherent words after every last second of her orgasm is finished I pull myself up to kiss her on the lips, grinding my erection against her hips. I break the kiss to take a breath, unbuckle my belt and swiftly take off my pants and boxers. I go back up to kiss her hard on the lips, I rub my erection against her slick, wet folds. I stretch and grab a condom from the nightstand and quickly roll it onto my erection. I enter myself into her swiftly, the relatively quiet room fills with both our Groans and moans. I thrust into at a slow and torturous pace for a few minutes until I can't take it anymore. I quicken my pace every few thrusts making her climax start to build up, once I reach the fastest and deepest thrusts I can do her climax reaches the maximum as she starts to ride her orgasm I start to climax as well.

We ride out our orgasms together before lying down on the bed exhausted, We swiftly fall into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Soo…. This was my very first attempt at smut.. hope you liked it . I am really not sure if I did it well. I can't compare my writing to the great one's who write 6k chapters every time anyway, should I write more things like this and did I do you lile it?? Want your opinions in reviews!••K, I'm out *mic drop** *


	3. Chapter 3

2 Years later

Meredith's POV

I stare at the huge building in front of me for about half an hour, I got here an hour earlier to take a look around before my chief of surgery's tour but i guess i just wasted half that time trying ti fathom the idea of being a doctor and actually saving lives instead of just talking about saving lives which is what i did my entire childhood since my mother Ellis grey always pressured me into becoming a surgeon. I finally decide to step into the huge building that seems to tower over everything immediately when i talk the first step in the buildin i sense familiarity in the area around me. My mother did her surgical residency here so i spent a lot of my time roaming the halls or getting watched by some nurse while my mother was in surgery. I Make my way to Richard Webber's office and softly knock on the door, my mother and the now chief Richard Webber were great friends back in the day. I haven't seen him since he last visited my mother and i back when we lived in Boston and i was a teenager. A lot has changed since then.

"Come in!" I hear Richard say. I step in quietly. "Meredith!" he exclaimed as he saw me enter. "I was so excited when i saw you were one of the interns this year!"

"I'm happy to be here." I said with a genuine smile

"So, how's your mother?" He asked genuinely interested although he didn't know that she was diagnosed with alzheimers 4 years ago.

"She's my mother." I answered with a small shrug.He simply answered with a small laugh "I have to get to the locker room and get ready."

"Yes, of course go ahead." He said understandingly I made my way to the locker room and quickly changed into my scrubs a few minutes later I saw Cristina and Izzie enter. We decided to do our residency in the same hospital to be near by though we didn't even think of the possibility of getting assigned to the same resident but I guess chances were in our favor when they assigned us.

"OK resident assignments I know you know who your resident is but I am here to tell you where to meet them." A tall man in light blue scrubs and a simple white lab coat like the one I am wearing said "Peterson, Darcy, Jones, Karev you guys are with Garrison, he is at the nurses station on the third floor." Who I am guessing are the interns he named hurried out of the locker room to meet their resident. "Taylor, Johnson, O'Malley, Finch you guys are with Sydney Haron she is on the second floor at the nurses station." They did the exact same thing as the previous interns. Only a tall man with darker looking skin, a small redhead, Cristina Izzie and I we're left in the locker room. "Finally Grey, Stevens, Kepner, Yang and Avery you guys are a the only group of five you guys are with Bailey, she is at the end of the hall." We all hurried out of the locker room quickly to join our resident at the end of the hall. Once we get there I see Kepner go up to our resident and say,

"Hi I'm April Kepner." Our resident just looked at the intern's outstretched hand with a disapproving look, she went on to explain her five rules and that we should memorize them blah, blah, blah. While explaining her rules she also gave us a tour of the hospital. At the last stop she gave us our assignments, I got a patient with mysterious seizures, Cristina has to do charts, Izzie has to run labs, Kepner has to do rectals and Avery got assigned to follow Dr.Burke around like a little puppy.

The day went on smoothly until the girl's parents arrived and started asking questions that I don't know the answers to. I start looking for Bailey or Burke who I met this morning and from what i understand is the attending on this case. I finally see Bailey at a nurse's station talking to a man in dark blue scrubs that i vaguely recognize but simply ignore.

"Dr.Bailey" I interrupt her while she's talking the other man simply turns to the nurse's station and hands a chart to one of the nurse's the chart he was holding.

"What do you want Grey?" She asks a little aggravated, immediately when he heard the name Grey the man's head shot up look to look at me I also get a good look at who it is.

"Omg, Derek." I said with a huge smile he mirrored

Derek's POV

"Meredith!" I said before getting interrupted by Miranda Bailey

"You two know each other?" Bailey confused

"Sort of, kind of." Meredith said trying to find the right way to describe our 'relationship'

"Meredith was one of my students back when I was a professor." I said trying to help her

"Anyway, what do you want?" Bailey asked getting impatient

"Oh, right, Katie's parents have questions and I don't know what to answer." Meredith answered

"Dr.Shepherd here will answer them for you, he is now the attending on the case." Bailey said in a slightly annoyed tone

"Let's go." I said with a wide smile while taking the chart from her hands. We walked in silence towards the patient room once there I try to answer every question the parents have even though we don't have much information on what exactly is going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am so so so so so so sorry really. Next chapter I will continue Katie and the first day rush. Next I'm updating Crash then Complications. Again I am really sorry it's just that I have e slot on my plate with school, well that and I started reading the twilight books, I've seen the movies but not read the books yet, anyway you guys don't care. Anyway, hope you can forgive me. K I'm out *mic drop*


	4. Chapter 4

I no longer find interest in my stories or this fandom, sadly i have not been able to locate or recover past chapters of Complications. I deeply apologize to anyone who was interested in these stories but it has been a very personal decision to discontinue these fics. I am however aware that these works have not been updated in over a year but I feel that it needs to be stated that no chapters should be expected from me in the future (for these works at least). I quite vividly remember how excited i would get when I received a notification telling me that my stories had been Favorited or followed or reviewed and sadly I no longer feel the same way and am unable to find inspiration.

Sincerely, Aimelie.


End file.
